Camino a la libertad
by Ayrim
Summary: Helena acaba de cumplir 18 años y esta deseando poder entrar en las Tropas de Exploración. Pero una vez que llege a entrar nada sera como había esperado , ya que alguien la pondrá a prueba y la llevará hasta sus límites. Helena conocerá el terror, la desesperación, la tristeza...pero también el amor. RIVAILLE X OC
1. Comienzo

**Año 845**

La humanidad fue casi exterminada con la repentina aparición de unos seres humanoides, conocidos como Titanes. Son criaturas horribles y aunque suene desperanzador , un grupo reducido de humanos pudo lograr sobrevivir y construyeron una enorme área de terreno amurallada, protegida por muros de 50 metros de altura. 107 años después, en la actualidad, la humanidad vive pacíficamente dentro de las murallas y no ha sido testigo de ataques por parte de los Titanes durante todo ese tiempo. Me llamo Helena y esta es mi historia.

Son las 7 de la mañana en el día de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños y hoy es el día , el día en el que por fin , después de tres años de duro entrenamiento, puedo echar mi solicitud para entrar en las tropas de exploración. A mucha gente le da miedo la decisión a tomar. Cuando empiezas tu entrenamiento militar sabes que vas a acabar entrando o en la policía militar, en las tropas de exploración o en las tropas que se encargan de defender las murallas. Todo el mundo entra con ilusión pero cuando llega la hora de la verdad, los miedos y las inseguridades comienzan a tomar forma. Algunas personas incluso se arrepienten. Yo no tengo miedo. Estoy impaciente. Llevo muchos años esperando este momento, desde que era pequeña y vi por primera vez a los miembros de las tropas de exploración partir hacia el mundo exterior.

Nunca me ha gustado la idea de estar encerrada y eso, para alguien que lleva dieciocho años de su vida atrapada dentro de tres murallas, es bastante frustrante y jodidamente molesto. Siempre he sabido que yo no valgo para quedarme encerrada y obedecer sin mas, siempre he querido ver, he querido saber, saber mas sobre esta situación tan desesperada en la que vive la humanidad, siempre he querido saber el sabor de la libertad. Por eso mi gran objetivo fue el de ver mundo fuera de estas paredes . Y soprendentemente , he tenido apoyo en esa decisión. Apoyo por parte de mi hermano mayor Alex , quien comparte mi visión del mundo, y el apoyo de mi madre. Ellos son la única familia que me queda después de que mi padre muriera de una extraña enfermedad hace tres años.

Me levanto lentamente de la cama, he tenido un sueño extraño...sólo se que es extraño porque no me acuerdo de nada más, pero la sensación inquieta me persigue aun después de estar completamente despierta. Me encuentro en mi habitación, dentro del reciento donde los reclutas entrenamos para convertirnos en grandes soldados. La habitación esta bañada de una agradable luz, reflejada en las blancas paredes de la habitación. Al salir de la cama me pongo mi uniforme de recluta y me miro al espejo. Mi pelo rojo me llega hasta mitad de mi espalda y es liso. Ahora mismo esta lleno de nudos y parezco una bruja salida de los cuentos y leyendas que tanto están prohibidos. Me cuesta cinco minutos arreglarme el pelo y me vuelvo a mirar al espejo. Debajo de mis ojos azules veo que tengo bastantes ojeras que contrastan con mi pálida piel . Pero no puedo hacer nada por eso por lo que tras un suspiro pesado , me aparto del espejo y bajo hacia el comedor.

Nada mas entrar, mi mejor amigo y mi hermano me reciben con un gran abrazo . Hora de pasar vergüenza.

- Hey Lena, ¡Felicidades pequeñaja!- Exclamó mi hermano Alex mientras me daba un fuerte apretón que me dejó sin respiración durante unos segundos - Ya 18 años y sigues siendo virg- Alex no pudo decir mas ya que le pegué un buen rodillazo en su entrepierna. Alex es mi hermano mayor, tiene el mismo color de pelo que yo, rojo , pero sus ojos azules son mas oscuros que los míos. Me volví roja como un tomate hacia mi amigo y me reí nerviosamente mientras mi hermano se retorcía en el suelo.

- Chris ¿ que tal estás?¿ ¿ Ya has echado tu solicitud? - pregunté intentando cambiar de tema de la forma mas casual posible.

- Si, cumpleañera dormilona, no podíamos esperar mas tiempo y tu has tardado un montón en levantarte -dijo Christian guiñándome un ojo con picardía . Christian era mi mejor amigo y confidente, el sabia todo acerca de mi y yo lo sabia todo de el, no había secretos entre nosotros. Alex se pasó todo el año anterior intentando juntarnos sin éxito alguno pero es imposible, se que nuestra relación jamás pasará de una amistad a algo mas y estoy completamente feliz con eso. Era bastante apuesto, todo hay que decirlo, su pelo negro le caía por los hombros y tenia una mirada que quitaba el hipo, ¡sus ojos verdes deberían estar prohibidos!

Hice un mohín y le respondí rápidamente -No he dormido muy bien, ya sabes, serán los nervios, no me puedo creer que esta semana entremos en las tropas por fin!-exclamé emocionada .

-Tu a lo que no puedes esperar es a conocer en persona al sargento Rivaille, llevas mojando las bragas por el desde que lo viste hace unos años cuando estaba a punto de partir con toda la expedición y tu chillaste como una loca y el te miró con como si quisiera aplastarte contra la pared que tenias detrás . No entiendo a las mujeres...- Alex suspiró, ya recompuesto de nuevo y pasándome un brazo por mis hombros.

-¡ Yo no mojo las bragas por ese enano , idiota!- dije indignada mientras me apartaba de el y le dirigía una mirada dura a Christian, ya que se estaba riendo abiertamente de mi.

Nunca lo reconocería delante de mi hermano y de Christian pero tenia un extraño enamoramiento por el sargento Rivaille desde que empecé a ser adolescente. No entendía que me pasaba pero esa mirada intimidante me atrapó desde el primer momento en el que lo vi y ya no he podido pensar en el sector masculino desde entonces. He tenido varios lios pero no pasó a amyores, solo un baile de lenguas y tocamientos ya que nadie me hacia arder tanto como el sargento. Todos me parecen poca cosa comparado con el. Soy una gran idiota, lo sé. También se que si me cogen dentro de las tropas de exploración tendré que aprender a enterrar esos sentimientos y comportarme como una soldado ejemplar y llegar a poder ser útil para encontrar respuestas y salvar la humanidad. Rivaille es uno de los grandes soldados de la legión de exploración y me gustaría hacerle sentir orgulloso. Los romances y el sexo salvaje ( los cuales estaban muy presentes en mi mente) por desgracia tendrían que esperar. Pero nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil.

**Holaa! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Shingeki, espero que os guste, intentaré subir capítulos lo mas rápido posible. Un saludo y dejar Rw, gracias! ^^**


	2. Desesperación

**Capítulo 2**

Había pasado una semana desde que eché mi inscripción cuando me llegó una carta procedente de las tropas de exploración. Estaba firmada por Erwin Smith, el Jefe de las tropas y me daba la enhorabuena por haber sido admitida en la legión. Me fui muy contenta en busca de mi hermano y de Christian para saber que que grupos habían sido escogidos.

No los encontré por ningún lado dentro del área de reclutas por lo que salí camino de la ciudad , donde solíamos pasar la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no estábamos entrenando. Hacía un día bastante fresco para ser finales de verano y estaba empezando a llover por lo que me apresuré y corrí hasta que vi las primeras casas. Llevaba puesta una blusa fina y blanca y un falda de color azul oscuro. Me tuve que levantar un poco la falda para no caerme de bruces contra el pavimento mojado. Atravesé la zona del mercado donde todos los mercaderes estaban intentando tapar sus productos para que no se mojaran y estropearan y me dirigí hacia una taberna muy conocida en esa parte de la ciudad. Se llamaba " Green Tavern", era muy frecuentada por todos los reclutas en entrenamiento.

Abrí la puerta y enseguida un fuerte olor a alcohol y a otras cosas que no supe identificar me subió por mi nariz. Recorrí las mesas llenas de reclutas borrachos celebrando aun el termino del entrenamiento y la asignación a las tropas y me dirigí hacia una de las mesas del final donde estaban Alex y Christian hablando muy animadamente ( demasiado animadamente) con unas jarras de cerveza en la mano.

-Lena, dime que has entrado en la legión de exploradores- exclamó mi hermano al verme, intentándose pone de pie y fracasando en el intento. Era obvio , por su estado , que se había bebido mas de ella mitad del alcohol de este sitio.

Idiota, pensé. Nunca sabe controlarse y eso en una persona tan impulsiva como el era peligroso. Christian intentó estabilizarlo en la silla y me lanzó una mirada culpable. -Lo siento pero una vez que se le mete algo en la cabeza ya sabes que es imposible pararlo-dijo riéndose-llegó aquí con el objetivo de emborracharse por ultima vez y ya ves como está con sólo dos jarras-Christian dijo mientras mi hermano se reía tontamente y se ponía de pie por fin, tambaleándose.

-Vámonos fuera, necesito un poco de aire fresco- dijo Alex con voz débil. Suspiré y Christian y yo lo cogimos cada uno por un brazo y lo sacamos fuera de la taberna.

En cuanto salimos a la calle paró de llover y nos sentamos en la acera, cada uno perdido en nuestros pensamientos.

-Si, he entrado- le contesté a mi hermano.

- Bien hecho hermanita- rió Alex mientas me daba una palmada en la espalda- por suerte para ti, también he sido escogido para formar parte de las tropas de exploración así que estaremos trabajando juntos de nuevo-

- Que suerte- exclamé con sarcasmo. No me importaba trabajar con el pero la verdad es que Alex a veces se pasa y es demasiado sobreprotector. - Y tu Chris, ¿ a donde vas a ir?-

-He entrado en la policía militar así que supongo que a partir de mañana os veré muy poco- dijo pensativamente Chris mientras nos miraba. Me acordé de que su objetivo era entrar en la policía militar desde que eramos niños y estos años de entrenamiento trabajó muy duro para conseguir entrar entre los 10 mejores del escuadrón y así poder aspirar a entrar en el cuerpo. Pero yo sabia que en verdad el necesitaba ese trabajo, proviene de una familia muy pobre que a duras penas sobrevive con un poco de pan y leche cada día y el sueldo de la policía militar les ayudaría en gran medida.

Estuve apunto de decirle que encontraríamos tiempo para vernos cuando el suelo empezó a temblar, al igual que los cristales de las casas y establecimientos. Levanté la mirada al cielo pero no vi nada e intercambie una mirada confusa con Chris y Alex. De pronto la gente comenzó a correr asustada en todas las direcciones, la mayoría proveniente de la zona de la muralla María.

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?-

- ¡ CORRED !- Gritó un hombre de mediana edad que se dirigía hacia nosotros. En ese instante una gran piedra calló encima de el y lo aplastó contra el suelo esparciendo sangre a los que estábamos cerca suyo.

Yo estaba horrorizada y aturdida y no me podía mover . Noté como mi hermano me empujaba hacia la dirección donde todo el mundo huía pero en ese momento desperté del shock y corrí justo de donde procedía todo el pánico. Me abrí paso entre la horda de gente, la cual gritaba aterrorizada y llegué hasta las inmediaciones del muro María. Pero el muro estaba destrozado y por encima de la gran muralla de 50 metros se asomaba un enorme titan del cual emanaba una gran fuente de calor. Parece ser que al destruir parte de la muralla , habían saltado trozos de rocas y habían caído encima de las personas y de las casas. Corrí hacia donde había dejado a mi hermano y a Christian pero tropecé en el suelo mojado por la lluvia caída anteriormente.

-¡Auch!- me quejé mientras me llevaba la mano al tobillo. Intente ponerme en pie pero un dolor agudo me recorrió del tobillo hasta la parte superior de mi pierna y me quedé sentada analizando la situación.

Parece ser que me he torcido el tobillo, estupendo...pensé irónicamente. Tenía que salir de allí porque vi como comenzaban a entrar titanes de diversos tamaños por el hueco que había dejado el maldito y gigantesco titán. Me arrastré unos metros con mucho esfuerzo y me apoyé en un banco que tenia cerca para ponerme de pie e intentar llegar a una zona segura, aunque fuera cojeando. Lo conseguí e intenté olvidarme del dolor mientras me apresuraba y miraba alrededor mio.

La situación era de caos total, en la zona en la que me encontraba ya casi no quedaba gente viva y los que seguían vivos les quedaban muy pocos momentos ya que o estaban mutilados o estaban casi desangrados. Había muchos cuerpos de las tropas de estacionamiento y sobre todo, muchos civiles. Me vino un gran sentimiento de pena y quise ponerme a llorar pero sabia que no era el momento. En ese instante, una mujer que parecía estar ilesa me vio y me sujeto para que pudiera caminar mejor.

- Menos mal que aun queda gente viva, ya había perdido la esperanza - dijo la mujer mientras caminábamos hacia una salida. Una sombra surgió ante nosotras y vimos como un titán de unos 12 metros se acercaba a nosotras a paso lento con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Aunque fuera lento mi lesión impedía que nosotras pudiésemos ir más rábido por lo que al final nos alcanzó. Noté como la mujer se separaba de mi y alcé la vista.

El titan la había cogido por la cintura mientras esta pataleaba frenéticamente intentando soltarse. Yo no podía hacer nada, solo mirar como el titan se la metía a la boca y la partía en dos . Unos segundos después se la tragó y la atención recayó en mi. Grité asustada e intenté correr , pero el titan me había cogido a mi también por la cintura. Note como me elevaba y me colocaba cerca de su boca.

-¡ Hijo de puta, suéltame!- grité llena de rabia y miedo mientras intentaba soltarme, pataleado y retorciéndome , pero el agarre del titan era demasiado fuerte y no sirvió de nada. Aquí esta mi final, pensé desolada, al igual que miles de personas voy a acabar devorada por estos malditos titanes. El titan abrió su boca una vez mas y cerré los ojos aceptando mi destino. Pero ese terrible destino no llegó.

Pasaron los segundos y abrí los ojos. Confundida vi como el titan me seguía sosteniendo a pocos centímetros de su boca semi abierta pero sus ojos seguían una extraña sombra en movimiento detrás mio. Esta sombra era muy rápida, ni siquiera podía distinguir que era eso que me había " salvado" de momento. La sombra paró de moverse y se colocó justo detrás de la nuca del titan, su único punto débil y con un tajo limpio corto su nuca y cuello. El titan empezó a caer y yo con el. Si seguía así el golpe contra el suelo seria muy doloroso pero nunca llegué a sentir dolor. La "sombra" me cogió por mi blusa y me tiró hacia el. Entonces pude comprobar que esa sombra en realidad era un chico, un par de años mayor que yo. Llevaba puesto un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales gracias al cual escapábamos del peligro sobrevolando los tejados hacia el área de evacuación . Su pelo negro y corto se movía con el viento pero lo que mas me sorprendió de el, era su expresión, fría como el hielo. Me di cuenta, asombrada que la persona que me había salvado era el Sargento Rivaille, el dueño de mis sueños cada noche desde que era pequeña. Me agarre fuertemente a el hasta que llegamos al rió donde esperaba un barco para transportar a los evacuados. Estos eran miles y miles esperando a ser salvados pero no había suficientes barcos ni estos eran lo suficientemente grandes. Rivaille me dejó en el suelo junto a la fila de gente. Yo seguía estando muy aturdida y me pude fijar que no era mucho mas alto que yo y llevaba la capa verde de las tropas de reconocimiento manchada de sangre. Ese miró la mancha con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

-G-gracias- le dije acercándome a el, con voz débil . No me encontraba nada bien, me sentía muy mareada y todo estaba empezando a dar vueltas. Distinguí con esfuerzo como Rivaille me daba una dura y larga mirada antes de volverse y salir volando hacia otros tejados. Entonces me desmayé.

**Aquí esta el capítulo 2! Espero que os guste, gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo la historia^^ os animo a que me dejéis comentarios para saber si os gusta, hacerme criticas( acepto de todo tipo xD) , sugerencias etc. Un beso para tod s , nos vemos en el capítulo 3 ! 3 3**


	3. Primer Contacto

**Capítulo 3**

Donde tenía la cabeza apoyada parecía duro, pero extrañamente cómodo. Me acurruqué un poco más, sintiéndome cálida y protegida. Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente.

_Hijos de puta _

Me separé tan rápidamente del hombro de Rivaille que me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared.

—¡Mierda!

Se volvió hacia mí, con sus oscuras cejas levantadas.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ignoré el tono indiferente de su voz y me quedé mirándolo. No tenía ni idea de cuánto había estado inconsciente. A juzgar por el azul del cielo, supuse que fueron horas. Lo único que recordaba fue haberme desmayado en la fila de espera para subir al barco que nos llevaría a la muralla Rose. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que habíamos desembarcado y nos encontrábamos ya dentro de la muralla , un lugar seguro. Por ahora. También me di cuenta de que estaba rodeada de miembros de la tropa de exploración y junto a mi se encontraba Rivaille, mirando con una mueca la mancha de sangre de su capa que haba dejado yo al apoyar mi frente herida en su hombro.

Malditos titanes .

—Hey chica, muévete—Rivaille bajó las cejas al mirarme—. ¿ O no puedes ?— reconocí cierto tono de burla en su voz.

—Sí, claro que puedo —arrugué la frente mientras asimilaba mi entorno.

Estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en una pared, Rivaille se encontraba a mi lado sujetando mi peso y enfrente nuestra había tres chicos y una chica de aspecto muy dulce, todos llevando las capas con las alas de la libertad en sus espaldas. Estaban cubiertos de sangre y tenían aspecto cansado. Ha sido una batalla dura, pensé. Muchos muertos, demasiados. La gente corría a nuestro alrededor buscando a sus seres queridos. Otros muchos se encontraban como yo, tirados en el suelo recuperándose de sus heridas o simplemente devastados por lo sucedido.

—¿Por que estáis aquí, conmigo ?

— Vi como te desmayabas en la fila , así que te cogí y me quedé contigo esperando a que despertaras. Pero no lo hacías , así que me preocupé y al bajar del barco busqué a mis compañeros para que me ayudasen a despertarte —respondió la chica de aspecto dulce.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—Gracias...

—Ahora te vamos a llevar a la base de las tropas de reconocimiento. Allí tenemos a los mejores médicos y podrán curarte tus heridas y podrán ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia. Nosotros debemos volver a la muralla Maria y exterminar al mayor número de titanes posibles. Me llamo Petra por cierto.

Respiré aliviada. Allí podría preguntar si habían visto a mi hermano y a Christian. Esperaba con todo mi corazón que estuvieran a salvo y no les hubiera pasado nada. Me levanté con cuidado y echamos a andar siguiendo a Rivaille. Era un hombre bastante bajito, solo yo y Petra eramos de menor estatura que el y por muy poco. Aun así, su mirada y su postura desprendían autoridad.

—Ya estamos —dijo uno de los chicos, cuando llegamos a la sede.

Mis pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando mi estómago, extrañamente, dio un

vuelco. Nos encontrábamos enfrente de un edificio de varias plantas. A la derecha pude ver un establo, casi sin ningún caballo. Ahora mismo deben estar todos luchando , pensé con tristeza.

Tras el edificio principal estaban las residencias . Edificios más pequeños y bungalows salpicaban el terreno, y los enormes instalaciones de entrenamiento estaban al lado del patio. Todo era bonito pero ahora estaba muy vacío y en silencio.

Seguí a Petra hacia la residencia de las chicas mientras que Rivaille y los demás iban a repostar agua y gas para volver a la lucha. Éramos las únicos moviéndonos por los silenciosos

pasillos.

—Puedes asearte . Volveré a por ti en un rato — Petra comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero paró y me sonrío— Encontraré algo que ponerte y lo dejaré en la mesa.

Asentí, falta de palabras. Incluso a pesar de estar intentando calmar mis emociones, algunas se colaban. Hace menos de tres horas mi futuro estaba perfectamente planeado. Y ahora ya no sabía que me iba a pasar, si me quedaba familia o no o si tendría un lugar dentro de estas murallas. Entré en la habitación y me senté en una especie de cama, intentando serenarme. La habitación estaba

totalmente amueblada , tenía una sala de estar separada y un dormitorio con varias camas , decentemente grande. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño .

Me di una ducha más larga de lo necesario, deleitándome en la sensación de estar limpia de nuevo.

Cuando me aseguré de que me había quitado toda la porquería y la sangre , encontré un cuidado

montón de ropa sobre la mesa pequeña frente al sofá. Antes de ponerme el uniforme, envolví mi cuerpo mojado en una toalla que encontré al lado de la ropa. No era una toalla muy grande, lo suficiente para taparme parte de los muslos y un poco mis pechos. Me acerque a un espejo situado en la pared.

Mi reflejo en el espejo empañado me miró. Tenia una herida en la cabeza pero no parecía demasiado profunda . Podría haber sido peor.

Suspiré, me eché el pelo hacia atrás y me aparté del espejo justo cuando sonó un suave golpe en la puerta. Un segundo después, Rivaille abrió la puerta de mi residencia.

Nada mas entrar se paró de golpe en cuanto me vio. La sorpresa se reflejó en su cara al ver la versión buena de mí. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me había aseado bien.

Observé como sus ojos fríos se osaban en mi figura medio desnuda y se detenían en la zona de mis pechos y mis piernas.

Sin toda la suciedad y asquerosidad general, era bastante decente. El pelo largo y rojo me caía por la espalda; tenía los pómulos marcados y labios carnosos . Tenia los ojos azules aunque ahora tenían un aspecto bastante apagado. También tenía algo más de curvas que la figura espigada de

la mayoría de las chicas con las que me he criado .

Incliné la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, mirándole directamente a los ojos .

—¿Qué?

Se recuperó en un tiempo récord.

—Nada. ¿Estás lista?

—Supongo —le eché otro vistazo mientras le veía salir de mi habitación.

Cogí el uniforme que me habían dejado y me lo puse. Los pantalones me venían al menos dos tallas grandes, pero no iba a quejarme. Petra no habría tenido demasiado tiempo para buscarme la ropa perfecta. Me acerque la manga de mi camisa a la cara y respiré. Olían tan, tan limpios.

Salí de la habitación y vi a Rivaille apoyado en la pared, mirándome como si fuera una mancha de suciedad que debía de ser eliminada.

Los mechones oscuros de Rivaille caían por su frente, juntándose con sus cejas igualmente oscuras. Las líneas de su cara eran casi perfectas, la curvatura de su mandíbula fuerte, y tenía los labios en una mueca enfadada o de indiferencia.

Fruncí el ceño tras el.

—¿ Dónde vamos? ¿ y donde está Petra?—le pregunté mientras le seguí fuera de la residencia.

Rivaille no se giró para responderme, simplemente siguió su camino .

—Vamos a la zona médica y he mandado a Petra a que se una a los demás — dijo mientras llegamos. Me abrió una puerta y me dejó con una mujer joven y de aspecto duro .

La mujer se llamaba Anna y llevaba trabajando como medico de las legión durante tres años. Me acerque a ella y me tumbó en una especie de camilla . Mientras yacía tumbada mirando al techo pensando en todo lo ocurrido me curó la herida que tenia en la frente. Me vendó parte de la cabeza y me dejó salir.

Habían pasado ya varias horas. El cuartel se iba llenando cada vez con mas soldados , la mayoría de ellos heridos de gravedad. Me movía entre ellos intentado buscar caras conocidas pero solo vi desesperación en sus rostros. Agotada, decidí terminar mi búsqueda y preguntar si podía ayudar con los heridos . Me dirigí hacia la sala de curación cuando Petra me alcanzó.

—Veo que sigues por aquí — dijo con una sonrisa triste . — Hemos estado luchando en el distrito de Shiganshina ya que ha sido el mas afectado. Allí todo es un caos, hay un gran número de muertos, no hemos podido hacer gran cosa. Ahora todos los evacuados están dentro de la muralla Rosa ,pero son demasiados y eso va atener unas consecuencias nefastas. El sargento Rivaille a dirigido nuestro escuadrón pero siento como si no he hecho lo suficiente y todo ha sido en vano — Petra bajó su mirada al suelo

—No ha sido en vano, habéis salvado a mucha gente—le dije intentando animarla. —Además, eres miembro de la élite de las tropas de exploración ¿no? Eso es un gran honor y seguro que le has servido de gran ayuda al cabo — le sonreí dándole un pequeño abrazo.

Petra no me respondió pero un gran sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas. La miré con curiosidad ¿Por que se ha sonrojado? Alomejor es una chica sensible. Después de nuestra conversación , Petra me acompañó al vestíbulo donde un solado estaba colocando una serie de listas en la pared, donde se congregaban una decena de personas. Eran las listas de los supervivientes.

Me acerqué deprisa intentando calmar mis nervios. Comencé a leer la primera lista. Nada. Me acerque a la segunda. Nada. Me puse cada vez mas nerviosa, mi hermano y mi mejor amigo...tenían que haber sobrevivido, eran fuertes, eran mi apoyo, no se podían ir no no no...

Termine de leer las listas sin poder creer que ellos no estuvieran en ellas.

Se habían ido, para siempre.

**Aquí esta el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste! Gracias por leer ^_^**


End file.
